Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2016
00:32:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:37:13 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:43 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 00:37:44 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:21 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:40:47 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 00:40:48 test 00:40:49 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:51 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:40:52 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:48:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:43 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:48:46 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 00:48:47 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:49:58 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:10 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 00:51:23 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:19 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:29:24 finally 01:29:27 :D 01:31:08 'blush 'hmm 'indifferent 'unamused 02:23:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:34:13 Are you inactive? 02:34:38 I was on 'yes 02:40:19 -!- KennyX1994 has left Special:Chat 02:40:36 You think there is going to be a new htf episode 03:31:35 Why can't you speak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't get itttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:43:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:02:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:07:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:10:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:53:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:53:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 15:54:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:34:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:35:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:11:50 If they do I will tell em to fuck off 18:11:56 got you covered bro 18:12:04 and i will politely ask them to leave 18:12:10 kags 18:12:15 you and me 18:12:20 I'll just leave the bot to ban em and fix the damages 18:12:21 you changed your avatar nyx 18:12:23 telling people to fuck off 18:12:30 and yes I did 18:12:32 sir 18:12:35 mam 18:12:40 non bianary 18:12:47 'blush 18:12:52 i'm male 18:12:59 oh cool 18:13:02 I could care less 18:13:21 gender just shows whats in your pants, and no one truly should care about that 18:13:26 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 18:13:31 Normally I'd say shots fired but I'm used to Nyx by now lol 18:13:34 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 18:13:58 XD 18:14:03 oh my god ally is being so fucking frustrating right now 18:14:04 Im always a bitch 18:14:08 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 18:14:09 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 18:14:13 So am I :P 18:14:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 18:14:22 well 18:14:28 ._. 18:14:30 I am a polite bitch sometimes 18:14:42 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 18:14:43 witch makes me somehow more of a bitch 18:14:52 *which 18:19:38 Nuuuuuuu don't tell him 18:20:26 Why does it still refer to her as "Queen Desi"? She's changed her username like 3 times lol XD 18:20:42 You can only change it once 18:21:00 the other times it was done using Cascading Style Sheets 18:21:05 First it was Mabelionsupporter 18:25:55 thats so so stupid 18:26:00 desi doesnt understand 18:26:15 Why is she doing this!!! SHE IS A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL SEEING A FUCKING MAN THATS 21!!!! 18:26:19 god shes so stupid sometimes 18:26:28 She's not seeing him 18:26:36 error 18:26:37 she's just not resisting his sexual advances 18:26:42 ^ 18:26:49 shes being stupid 18:26:54 Basically 18:26:56 we all have done something stupid 18:27:00 ^ 18:27:12 I'd block his head with a bullet 18:27:14 shes being a ignorant bitch 18:27:24 YEAS 18:27:26 I AGREE 18:27:46 I am going to chat rite nao 18:27:57 Yes 18:28:05 yes she is 18:28:10 She? 18:28:14 we all have done it. 18:28:22 we all have been stupid 18:28:32 I am scared this guy might hack her 18:28:35 harm her 18:28:37 or worse 18:28:40 ^ 18:28:43 So am i 18:28:50 and we could lose ally 18:29:17 we are talking about this girl possably getting raped if we let this go farther 18:29:22 Sometimes it's best to be strict 18:29:24 Yes 18:29:26 it is 18:29:36 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 18:29:40 I would say the same thing to my girlfriend 18:29:44 I know 18:29:47 and she would say such to me 18:29:59 we both only want the best for eachoter 18:30:03 just like you two 18:30:22 she does 18:30:30 she doesnt want to tell him 18:30:58 maybe she doesnt like admiting her sexuality 18:31:09 It's not that 18:31:11 ALLY HAS TO 'stop NOW 18:31:13 she can't stand hurting others 18:31:31 Even if others might want to hurt her 18:31:44 If she gets harmed 18:31:56 it will hurt all of us 18:32:00 SHE CRAZY IF SHE THINKS THIS IS NATURAL 18:32:29 Does she even know his name? 18:32:40 what account is she talking to him on? 18:32:49 Queen desi 18:33:05 That's her only account 18:33:07 no I mean. what account, twiiter, facebook ect 18:33:11 oh 18:33:40 I think Twitter 18:33:48 whatever it is 18:33:57 I think both have a location feture 18:34:03 does she have that on? 18:34:13 Let me check 18:34:18 Nope 18:34:32 hm. 18:34:33 okay 18:34:35 thats good 18:34:53 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 18:35:30 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 18:35:39 ? 18:35:45 what 18:36:38 you have to say 18:36:44 what you have to say 18:37:18 no 18:37:19 kage 18:37:27 you needed to tell her that 18:37:51 she needs to know what hurts you 18:38:14 guess Im not getting a webcomic update in eh? 18:40:05 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 18:40:07 Kage 18:40:17 can you send me the tumblr music thing 19:08:20 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 19:08:50 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 19:10:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:10:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:22:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:23:49 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:24:40 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 19:25:10 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 19:27:03 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 19:27:33 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 19:29:35 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 19:29:56 !commands 19:29:56 SkyGaming, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 19:30:14 !lumpyishipyouwithpacifi 19:30:15 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 19:30:25 lol 19:30:34 !userkill 19:30:43 !user kill Bot Lumpy 19:30:50 lol 19:31:02 !seen me 19:31:02 SkyGaming: I haven't seen me. 19:31:19 !userkill Mr Creeper500 19:31:30 !kill Sky 19:31:32 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sky 's guts out through their eye sockets 19:31:40 !help userkill 19:31:41 !lumpyyouareawesome 19:31:41 userkill: This command jokingly kills another user in a creative manner(this is HTF after all XP)(Usage: !kill >target<) 19:31:43 Thank you SkyGaming, though I already knew that. 19:32:01 !kill Mr Creeper500 19:32:02 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Mr Creeper500 with a rusty set of pliers. 19:32:14 (evil) 19:32:22 oh that doesn't work here lol 19:32:46 'evil 19:32:52 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 19:34:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:17:52 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 21:18:22 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 21:36:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:36:53 !kill Ditto Crepper Bear 21:36:54 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Ditto Crepper Bear with a rusty set of pliers. 21:37:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 21:37:10 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:38:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:54:57 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 22:06:47 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 2016 08 10